


Ese olor...

by NaghiTan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿A qué olía Malfoy? Nunca se lo había preguntado, pero le había dado curiosidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ese olor...

**Título:** Ese olor

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Hermione Granger + Draco Malfoy

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Harry Potter** no me pertenecen, todo es de **J.K. Rowling** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** ¿A qué olía Malfoy? Nunca se lo había preguntado, pero le había dado curiosidad.

 **Número de palabras:** 520

 **Tabla:** Helados **No. Y Nombre:** 010\. Vainilla

 **Grupo:** Fandom_insano

 

**Capitulo Único.**

A Hermione le gustaban diversos aromas, podría ser desde el olor del desayuno recién hecho, el de la tinta, el del papel, inclusive ese embriagador aroma que desprendían los libros. No había nada mejor que esos momentos en que un olor le traía recuerdos.

Sabía reconocer a sus amigos por su olor, a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de las diversas clases, por ejemplo: Harry olía a menta, que significaba que era una persona muy energética, Ron olía a comida… no a una en específica, si no a la mezcla de especias y guisos.

Así, ella podía darse cuenta quien se acercaba a su dirección. Sabía diferenciar también a que casas pertenecían, si bien los Ravenclaw estaban en una torre como los Gryffindor, los primeros olían a tinta, mezclado con el particular aroma de cada alumno. Gryffindor sin en cambio olía a tierra y pasto. Hufflepuff era el olor a sudor, a trabajo arduo y Slytherin a humedad, porque si bien era la casa de las serpientes, podía tomar en cuenta que ellos vivían en una mazmorra.

Pero, si bien podía identificarlos, había una persona que no se hallaba en la memoria de olores de Granger y ese era Draco…

No era por la razón de que Draco al ser pura sangre no dejase algún aroma natural, al parecer solo tardaba lo suficiente como para irse sin dejar rastro de su presencia.

Y es que era siempre así, Draco llegaba a molestar al trio dorado solo lo suficiente como para marcharse satisfecho y Hermione, a pesar de que en cierta forma no le doliese que la llamase sangre sucia, se quedaba frustrada porque no podía notar el aroma de Malfoy.

No era una obsesión, se dijo cuándo quiso olfatear el aire al pasar Draco en una considerable distancia, era una curiosidad inmensa y quería saciarla. ¿A qué olía Malfoy? Fue una pregunta que así como llegó, se evaporó, porque era absurdo preguntarse aquello.

Pero fue cierto día, después de cinco años de estar en Hogwarts y dos de haberse hecho esa pregunta… Malfoy olía a la flor de vainilla. No había ningún residuo del olor a humedad que los Slytherin compartían, no, Malfoy olía pura y llanamente a vainilla.

.

.

.

Ahora, después de la guerra mágica, se daba cuenta que Malfoy no era malo, porque una persona que olía a una flor no podía ser mala.

Muy tarde llegó a esa respuesta, porque para Hermione todos podían ser perdonados, inclusive aquel Mortifago que esperaba ser juzgado y condenado a Azkaban.

La sentencia pronto sería dada y Hermione lanzó el rugido de defensa…

_¿A qué olía Malfoy?_

Malfoy olía dulce, Malfoy olía a añoranza y angustia y eso opacaba al suave olor que le identificaba. Y con eso en mente, haría que a Draco le levantaran los cargos por el cual estaba siendo juzgado.

Porque en la Mansión, cuando pudo delatar a Harry y no lo hizo, fue como un vaso de agua otorgado en el desierto, fue tan poco lo que hizo, pero muy reconfortante.

_¿A qué olía Malfoy?_

Para Hermione olía a amor.


End file.
